


Medical Induced Dreams

by leckadams



Series: Teen Wolf "This Might Help" Challenge [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leckadams/pseuds/leckadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Week 1 This Might Help Ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medical Induced Dreams

Fighting against the haze of the anesthetics, Isaac knew that what he was seeing and feeling wasn’t real. But he couldn’t help wish that it was real. The smell of Derek surrounding him. The feel of Peter and Scott rubbing him down. The love of his pack. Isaac slipped deeper into the loving touches and smooth feel of lips of Stiles caressing his body. He could feel Peter and Scott beginning to nuzzle his groin, attempting to scent him thoroughly. Derek’s hands running up and down his chest was driving him mad, but the feel of Stiles lips on his was what he loved the most.  
Desperately wishing it was real, but settling for the medication induced haze, Isaac relaxed and enjoyed the dream.


End file.
